Crazy
by stateofchandra
Summary: There's only one chick who can drive Phil crazy and it's not April. CM Punk/OC


**Author's note**_: **DivaliciousDooL** asked me if I could write her a one-shot featuring CM Punk. I said I could and here it is! There's no smut in this one-shot (unfortunately) - just fluff and a little bit of violence. Don't worry, it's not too graphic and it's nothing that you can't handle. And before you accuse me of hating/being jealous of AJ, let me tell you this - I have nothing against her and she's my current favorite Diva. I hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to leave reviews! :) xx_

_P.S. - Aerosmith's song Crazy is my inspiration for this one-shot. :)_

* * *

Instead of having a conversation with one his colleagues at catering, Phil was on his phone, talking to his good friend Scott Goldman, better known as Colt Cabana. Despite the noise in the background, Phil could clearly hear what Scott was saying. Their conversation was going well, until a pair of cold hands suddenly covered both of his eyes. Scott was animatedly talking about something, but unfortunately Phil had to go - he couldn't talk to Scott on his phone when someone he didn't know was preventing him from seeing.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

Scott stopped talking and said goodbye to Phil. Phil hung up on Scott and brought his phone down on the table in front of him. Phil brought his hands up slowly, touching the hands that was shielding his eyes. He couldn't see through the spaces of the hands' fingers. For a few seconds, all he could see was darkness. Phil's hands traveled upward and eventually stopped at the unknown person's wrists.

"April?"

"Wrong."

When the hands finally stopped covering his eyes, Phil quickly turned around and found his long-time girlfriend, Mara, standing in front of him. His eyes widened - was she really there? When did she arrived?

"Mara?"

The brunette grinned at him.

"The one and only."

Phil grinned and hugged his girlfriend. She left the WWE two years ago and now she's back. Phil kissed the top of her head as his hands got lost in her silky brown locks.

"I've missed you so much, Mara. I can't believe that you're back!" Phil told Mara as he pulled back. He looked into her dark eyes. They were a very dark brown, almost black sometimes.

Mara smiled brightly at him. "Well, you better believe it. And I've missed you too, Phil."

The two of them laughed at the same time. As they enjoyed each other's company, April watched them from afar. She was with the other Divas - namely Eve, Layla, and Barbie.

"Who's that?" April asked the three women. The three of them stopped talking when they heard April's question. All three of them noticed the jealousy on April's face.

"That's Mara. She debuted in 2005 and she's a former three-time WWE Women's Champion and one-time Divas champion." Layla said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Is she good?" April asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but that's definitely an understatement." Eve answered her.

"Who do you girls think would win if we had a match?"

The three girls looked at each other before answering April. April never took her eyes off Phil and Mara.

"We'll find out in a couple of minutes, since you will be teaming up with Eve against her and Layla." Barbie massaged April's shoulders, but April shrugged the blonde's hands off her.

* * *

"This is a Divas tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Eve Torres and AJ!"

Eve's theme song was playing and Eve did her signature pose, while AJ skipped to the ring.

"And their opponents - the WWE Divas Champion Layla, and making her return to the WWE after two years - Mara!"

When Layla and Mara came out, the audience in the arena went wild. Layla and Mara shook hands with some of the members of the WWE universe that were close to the ring.

"Look Cole, it's Mara! She's back!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said on commentary.

"After leaving the WWE two years ago, Mara returns here tonight on Monday Night Raw. She's a former three-time WWE Women's Champion and held the WWE Divas championship once." Michael Cole shared.

Layla and Eve decided to start the match. The two women went back and forth at it, but eventually Layla gained the upper hand. When she tagged Mara in, Mara showed Eve no mercy. Every move that Mara made, the crowd reacted to it. Eventually, Eve got the upper hand on Mara. She tagged AJ in after wearing Mara down. AJ grabbed Mara by the hair and slammed her head hard on the mat. Mara looked behind her as she tried to get back up on her feet using the red ropes. It was her first time meeting AJ and it wasn't under good circumstances. Before she could even recuperate, AJ gave her a dropkick to the head. AJ went for the cover but when Mara kicked out at two, AJ screamed and grabbed Mara's hair again. She slammed Mara's head hard on the mat repeatedly and stopped when the referee asked her to. There was a wicked grin on her face and for a second, Mara feared her.

The match went on for a few more minutes and it ended with Mara pinning Eve for the win. In the middle of Layla and Mara's celebration, an upset AJ attacked Mara. Layla and the referee tried to pull AJ off Mara, but Mara was fighting back. More referees came out from the back to pull the two Divas apart. Mara's nose was bleeding now while AJ had a scratch on the left side of her cheek. The show then went on a commercial break.

* * *

"Mara! Are you alright?"

Phil asked Mara as he rushed towards her. He placed both of his hands on top of her shoulders. Mara looked up and nodded, wiping the blood off from under her nose with the back of her left hand.

"Yeah."

"You don't look alright."

"But I feel alright, Phil."

Before Phil could even reply, the paramedics took Mara away from him to find out if there was anything wrong with her aside from her bleeding nose. Phil was about to follow Mara, when he heard April calling him.

"Phil! Phil!"

Phil turned around and found April standing in front of him. Her left cheek was profusely bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Phil asked as he eyed the long, horizontal cut on April's cheek.

There were tears in April's eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. "Mara, your girlfriend, attacked me viciously out there in the ring! Look what she did to my face!"

"Did she really attacked you?" Phil asked her. Mara wouldn't do such a thing… would she?

"Isn't it obvious?" April said in reply, looking very vexed.

"Well, I didn't watched the Divas match," Phil shrugged. "Better go get something to stop the bleeding."

Phil smirked at her then walked away. When he was out of sight, April screamed in anger and annoyance. What did Mara had that she didn't?

* * *

It was past midnight. Monday Night Raw ended two hours ago and the Superstars and the Divas were in their respective hotel rooms or out somewhere. Phil and Mara were sharing a hotel room. On their way to the hotel, they talked about a lot of things.

When Phil got out of the bathroom, he was clean and fresh. He wasn't wearing a shirt - just plain black long shorts. His hair wasn't gelled and it was parted in the middle. Mara took her eyes off her laptop and smirked at her boyfriend. She bit her lower lip at the sight of him topless. Even if she's seen him without a shirt on for so many times, seeing him shirtless every time never failed to make her blush. Phil joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on top of her left shoulder and watched her type away on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked, looking at the screen of Mara's laptop. She was typing furiously.

"Just responding to a few tweets," Mara said. "A lot of people are so happy to see me back in action."

"Well they should be, because I am." Phil replied before kissing her on the cheek. His lips felt how warm her cheek was. He knew that she was blushing.

Mara smirked and then turned her laptop off. She closed it and placed it on the nightstand. "I'm happy that I'm back in action too."

Phil and Mara were silent for a few minutes. She had never felt that safe in a while and having Phil's beautifully tattooed arms around her was the best feeling in the world. Her hands traced his tattoos and Phil sighed as she touched his arms. Phil didn't want to ruin the romantic, serene mood but he was itching to ask her if she really did attacked April in the ring a while ago.

"Did you attack April in the ring a few hours ago?" Phil asked quickly, hoping that April understood him so he wouldn't have to repeat herself.

Mara looked at Phil, her dark eyes wide. "What? Who told you that?"

"April did." Phil replied nonchalantly.

"No!" Mara said with conviction. "I'm not petty, you know that. And _she_ attacked _me_, not the other way around."

Phil nodded. Mara studied his face. He was smiling at her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked like he was doubting her. Mara frowned and then took his arms off her. Phil sighed and tried to wrap his arms around her again but Mara swatted them away with her hands.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Phil asked as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

"Oh nothing, it's just that my boyfriend doesn't believe me when I told him that a crazy chick attacked his girlfriend." Mara answered.

"Please don't tell me we're going to fight about April again." Phil said, rolling his eyes.

Mara stood up from the bed. She sighed. "I don't want to fight about her and this stupid storyline again, Phil, but you don't believe me! I saw the doubt on your face!"

"Well I'm doubting you now, because you're looking guilty!" Phil answered, his voice a little louder.

Mara's jaw dropped. She was about to say something, but then she just closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on her cheeks. Phil immediately stood up from the bed and tried to take her into his arms. But Mara pushed him away hard, causing him to fall down on the bed.

"Don't touch me!"

Mara grabbed her laptop and luggage and was making her way out of their hotel room. Phil stood up from the bed and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't leave Mara, please!" Phil begged her.

"As far away from you as possible. And I'm going to leave whether you like me to or not."

Mara shook her arm away from Phil's grip and got out of the hotel room.

* * *

**A week later.**

Mara just finished warming up for her match against April. She was already in her in-ring attire and her make-up and hair was already done. Feeling parched, Mara stepped out of the Divas locker room and went to catering.

When she got there, Mara was greeted by some Superstars. She was just about to grab a bottle of water from the table when suddenly, someone pushed her head down on the table. Mara fell down on the floor. Some Superstars tried to help her up, but they stepped away from Mara as April kicked her in the left side of her body. Mara was lying face first on the floor now and there was blood oozing out from the right side of her head and from her nostrils.

April straddled Mara and grabbed her by the hair. She pulled Mara's head back using her hair.

"You really shouldn't have come back to the WWE."

April whispered into Mara's left ear and she was about to slam Mara's head down on the floor, but before she could, the Superstars that were there lifted her off Mara. April was screaming and cursing Mara. On his way to catering, Phil saw that Ron Killings, Anthony Carelli, Glenn Jacobs, and many others were carrying April away. When Phil made it to catering, he approached Kofi.

"What just happened?" Phil asked him. "And where are the guys taking April?"

"To a mental institution, I hope." Kofi said before taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Phil narrowed his eyes at Kofi. "Just please tell me what happened?"

"April pushed Mara's head down on the table really hard and if Ron and the other guys didn't stop her, Mara would be dead by now. She's taking the crazy chick gimmick too far." Kofi answered Phil, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Where's Mara now?" Phil asked, absolutely worried about his girlfriend.

"Stephen and John carried her to the ambulance truck outside, so she's probably on her way to the nearest hospital now," Kofi said. He put his hand on top of Phil's shoulder and squeezed it. "She's going to be okay."

* * *

When Monday Night Raw ended, Phil didn't stay outside the venue to talk with the fans and take pictures with them. He immediately went to the nearest hospital with Kofi and looked for Mara. When Phil and Kofi made it to Mara's room, Phil rushed to her side and grabbed her right hand. He kissed the top of her hand as Mara opened her eyes.

"Phil? Is that you?" Mara asked.

"Yes baby, it's me," Phil replied. "I'm so sorry."

Mara raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for not believing you; I shouldn't have doubted you. And I'm sorry if I wasn't with you. This wouldn't have happened if I was." Phil said, his thumb rubbing the top of her head back and forth.

"I forgive you, Phil." Mara smirked as she squeezed Phil's hand.

Phil smirked as well. It was silent in the room for a few minutes and the only sound that could be heard was the air conditioner.

"April is one crazy chick."

Mara chuckled. Phil chuckled too when she said that.

"Yeah, but not crazy enough to drive me crazy - only you can do that."

April grinned and Phil returned it with one of his own. He placed a kiss on Mara's forehead, even it was wrapped around with bandage.

"Speaking of crazy, you two are Jamaican me crazy!" Kofi joked.

Phil and Mara laughed.

"But we're not Jamaican, Kofi." Mara replied.

Phil and Kofi stayed for an hour in the hospital. The three of them talked and told Mara what happened at Raw a while ago. Kofi decided to leave but Phil wanted to stay the night. There was a small couch in the room and Phil decided to sleep on it. When Phil was finally asleep, Mara stared at him. She smirked; he looked so cute while sleeping.

Phil told her that she was the only one who could drive him crazy. For Mara, it was the same - only Phil could drive her crazy.


End file.
